A conventional general structure of a photosemiconductor module used, for example, in optical communication is shown in FIG. 7. In FIG. 7, reference numeral 1 indicates a main body, reference numeral 2 indicates a sleeve, and reference numeral 3 indicates a photosemiconductor device housing. The sleeve 2 has one end inserted into a sleeve supporter 4 and fixed therein and the sleeve supporter 4 is fixed to the main body 1 by welding or the like. The sleeve 2 is positioned at the center of an insertion hole 5 with the sleeve 2 out of contact with the inner wall of the insertion hole 5. The photosemiconductor device housing 3 is attached securely on the sleeve supporter side of the thus constituted receptacle 6 and an optical connector (not shown) is attached securely on the sleeve side by inserting it into the sleeve 2.
In the conventional receptacle, to attach securely the sleeve supporter 4 in which the sleeve 2 is securely inserted to the main body 1, the sleeve supporter 4 is welded to the main body, or an attaching hole is drilled in the main body and the sleeve supporter 4 is pressed into the attaching hole. In the case of welding, since it is difficult to weld the sleeve supporter to the main body so that the sleeve may be positioned at the center precisely, there is a risk that displacement will occur highly, the assembling work is quite cumbersome, and the manufacturing cost is high. There also arises a problem of corrosion at the welded site by oxidation, leading to a defect that the durability is poor.
In the case of securing the sleeve supporter by pressing, the sleeve 2 is fixed in the insertion hole 5 of the main body with the sleeve 2 slightly inclined depending on the degree of the exerted force due to the fitting tolerance, and similarly there is a fear that displacement will occur. Thus, conventionally, to fix the sleeve supporter to the main body, a problem of displacement occurs, and as a result when a connector is inserted, a properly inserted state cannot be obtained, and there is a fear that every time the connector is inserted a change in the optical coupling occurs. Further, as a result of the inclined arrangement of the sleeve, also there is a fear that the adjustment of the optical axis at the time of the assembling is hindered.
Further, in the conventional receptacle, since the main body 1 and the sleeve supporter 4 are made of metal materials, a troublesome operation that the metal materials are cut and machined to produce the main body 1 and the sleeve supporter 4 is needed, and also an assembling operation for assembling them is needed, leading to economically disadvantageous defects that the production cost is high and the receptacle is not suitable for mass production.